Episode 7625 (26th September 2016)
Plot Dan suggests ideas for his and Kerry's wedding, but Kerry's mind is elsewhere. Frank has spent the night at Tenant's Cottage and tries to get Megan back into bed. At the factory, Joanie questions what's wrong with Kerry, and offers to cover for her. Jimmy runs into Lydia in Main Street and is disappointed when she says she'll no longer be baking him a pie, and instead she'll bring a fruit salad to the meeting. Nicola watches Jimmy and Lydia together and becomes suspicious when Jimmy denies knowing who Lydia is. Moira invites Holly for lunch with her and Adam, but she soon realises her daughter has a date. Holly assures Moira that she's seeing a nice man and that's all she needs to know. Kerry runs into Ross and Moses after she is sick. Ross assumes that now she is marrying Dan, they are okay. Charity brings up investing in The Woolpack to Robert, but he isn't interested. Megan's is on a high after her night with Frank, but that changes when Charity reveals Frank has just been released from prison. To save face, Megan acts as if she was aware of Frank's past. Charity notices Ross' wallet full of cash and decides to find out how he has so much cash. Megan confronts Leyla about not telling her about Frank's past. Leyla insists she would've said something, but Megan was acting stroppy. Kerry goes to take a pregnancy test, when Zak arrives home, and she has to hide the test behind her back. Ross returns from the toilet to find Charity going through his wallet. She asks where he got the cash and is surprised when Ross reveals it was due to a dog napping scam. Kerry can't bring herself to look at the pregnancy test result. Nicola admits to a shocked Rodney that she believes Jimmy might be having an affair, but Rodney thinks it's all in Nicola's head. Ross lets Charity in on his latest scam. Kerry admits to Joanie that she thinks she's pregnant, and it's probably not Dan's. Joanie cannot believe it, but insists she needs to find out for sure first. Megan confronts Frank for lying about his time in prison and orders him to stay away from her. Frank is adamant Megan will come round. Jai invites Holly to attend a business trip with him next week so they can get to know each other better. Ross leaves Charity with Moses. She tells her youngest son that he'll need to get used to his daddy not being around. Dan arrives home to Kerry crying. As he runs her a bath, Kerry finally looks at the pregnancy test, which is positive. Cast Regular cast *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Joanie Dingle - Denise Black *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Eliza Macey - Kyrena Robinson (uncredited) *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Lydia - Karen Blick *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston Guest cast None. Locations *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Tenant's Cottage - Kitchen *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor *Main Street *Butlers Farm - Moira's bedroom, living room and kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Dale View - Downstairs rooms and front garden *Hotten Road Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes